1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle navigation system for displaying a current position of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an in-vehicle navigation system which comprises an audio manipulating function.
2. Description of Related Art
An in-vehicle navigation system which utilizes GPS (Global Positioning System) satellites or the like to detect a current position of a vehicle and display the current position on a display has been commercially available.
In addition, an in-vehicle navigation system having an audio manipulating function has been recently introduced for enabling a user to perform a variety of manipulations through the user""s voice. Such an in-vehicle navigation system has been previously registered with audio manipulation phrases corresponding to a variety of manipulations for use in implementing the manipulations, for example, xe2x80x9cENLARGE MAPxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCHANGE ROUTExe2x80x9d. Then, as the user speaks one of the registered audio manipulation phrases as it is, the in-vehicle navigation system searches for a manipulation corresponding to the audio manipulation phrase from the registered contents to perform the manipulation.
However, since the in-vehicle navigation system is provided with a large number of manipulation items, the user must have learnt all of registered audio manipulation phrases before he utilizes the audio manipulating function.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide an in-vehicle navigation system which is capable of reducing a burden on the user for utilizing the audio manipulating function.
An in-vehicle navigation system according to the present invention has a manipulation setting part for performing settings in accordance with a manual input manipulation or an audio input manipulation. The in-vehicle navigation system includes an audio manipulation information generator responsive to the manual input manipulation for generating audio manipulation phrase data indicative of an audio manipulation phrase for causing the same function as the manual input manipulation, and an audio manipulation phrase display unit for displaying the audio manipulation phrase indicated by the audio manipulation phrase data.